


Vigil

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Vignette, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late nights waiting are better spent in company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Story was originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/39764.html) on LJ.

There wasn't any such thing as standard operating procedure at the SGC. Janet had learned that her first day on the job. She liked to think she'd adapted to that, and, on most days, she succeeded. When there was trouble, she hunted down SG-1. They were always in the thick of it, staving off the near-inevitable with grit and determination, so if she found them, it was the best place to be to lend a hand.

This time, they were just off-world on a standard reconnaissance mission, but they were overdue for their check-in. Janet eyed the clock as she hit print on her latest batch of reports. She watched the second hand tick away. Her office was darkened, as was the infirmary, to match the nighttime outside as closely as possible. The printer whirred one last time, then fell silent. Janet grabbed the sheaf of papers, and headed up to General Hammond's office.

"Any word from Colonel O'Neill yet?" asked Janet. She stood just outside the door to General Hammond's office. When General Hammond looked up from his paperwork, Janet walked inside and sat down. They never stood on ceremony at times like this.

"Nothing, I'm afraid." He set his pen down and shook his head. "Colonel Reynolds is gearing up, just in case they call for backup."

Or in case SG-1 didn't call for backup, and they needed to send a search and rescue team. Neither of them were going to bring it up, but it hung in the air between them.

"This is ridiculous, you know," said Janet. "Cassandra's sleeping over with a friend. I should be home by now."

"I agree with you, Doctor," said General Hammond. If he had hair, Janet would lay odds he'd be tearing it out right now. "I don't like this any more than you do."

"I just--" Janet paused, frustrated. "I wish I could be doing something more than getting my paperwork in order."

"And I wish I could be gearing up in place of Colonel Reynolds," said General Hammond.

Janet frowned. "How is it that we're always the ones left behind, General?" she asked. "I don't have to tell you about all the nights spent watching the 'gate when SG-1 - or any of the teams, really - is overdue."

General Hammond smiled at her. It was one of those sad little smiles he saved for late at night when the losses were too much to bear. He didn't smile like that often. She smiled back, a wry almost-grin that she saved for the morning after the final sutures had been put in place, the infirmary was scrubbed clean, and she'd had enough coffee to get a start on feeling human again.

"It's going to be a long night," said Janet. She let her head fall back against the chair, just for a minute, then looked up to see General Hammond watching her instead of looking down at his paperwork.

"I've got coffee somewhere in one of these drawers," he said.

"The good stuff?" asked Janet. She eyed General Hammond, a little dubious that he'd bring good coffee in. On the other hand, maybe Sergeant Harriman had brought some in for the late nights, and saved extra for General Hammond. That would be like him.

"Absolutely," said General Hammond, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a bag of coffee to show her. Janet studied the label. Either Sergeant Harriman or General Hammond had managed to pick something she liked, and it wasn't Starbucks. About time.

"The coffee maker in my office is always open," said Janet. What the hell, after all. It wasn't like either of them was going to get any sleep.

"Well, then," said General Hammond, bracing his arms on his chair and standing. "Why don't we brew some of that coffee now?"

Janet stood as well. It was only polite - well, it was protocol - to rise when your CO did, after all. "By all means, General," she said. "I've got a deck of cards in my office as well. How about a hand or two of Gin Rummy while we wait for the coffee to finish up?"

"You're on," said General Hammond, holding his office door open for her.

\--end--


End file.
